


Thrall Can't Fire Me Because He Has a Death Knight Quota

by thescrubsloth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Death Knight, Demon Hunters, Multi, Pre-World of Warcraft, Pre-World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescrubsloth/pseuds/thescrubsloth
Summary: These are my WoW drabbles also known as 'the steaming garbage heap'. Enjoy all the sad boi hours and meme-er-y as my PC/OC Rosala dies a billion times! Lok'tar Ogar





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will include my friend's ocs, my own, and canon characters. Blizz owns their characters of course I just give them more depth than a friggin' teaspoon.

This is just a little Preface so you have a bit of an understanding about Rosala! I totally ripped this from her wyrmcrest accord wiki page like a true artist. 

Rosala Silvershield is a blood elf death knight who specializes in blood magic. She is an active member of the Horde, next in line to be the Matriarch of the Silvershield clan, a deathlord, and a big friggin mess.

APPEARANCE:  
Rosala before her.."death"...had sun tanned skin thanks to training all day outside, bright blue eyes, and straight long black hair she mashed up into a bun. 

After her "rebirth" as the death knight intro decided to call it, Rosala's physical appearance had some major changes. Her skin was now a taupe color with a purple blush and her eyes glowed an eerie blue. Her hair was now the color of lavender which after her freedom from Arthas she cut into a bob. She went for an edgy look with some deep side bangs that covered her left eye a bit cause why not, might as well go full fledged edge when your new hideout has skulls everywhere! She also has scars on her nose, very faintly on her lips where her canine teeth grew larger, and on her stomach/back where she was run through with a runic blade which began her transformation.

PERSONALITY PER BFA  
Rose, she gives no ducks anymore. Really. Right now the world is falling apart, Jaina has plot armor as big as Sylvanas' tiddys and literally no one knows what the Helsinki happened to Vol'jin. She was already crazy from the crap ton of torture Arthas like to do for "training", she is maxed out this adventure on ducks to give. She feels like these strange gods of the blizzard are gas lighting her because this adventure seems very similar to like three years ago when monks came into the picture. 

To sum it up she is a small ball of rage, dad jokes, murder, and curse words. Don't get it wrong she is a sweet heart but she is like those anime girls who will kick your butt with a smile and you think its cute till you realize they could murder you with a spoon.

HISTORY  
Rosala's grandmother trained her to be her heir and that is the only thing she had in mind. This led Rosala to be raised in a gilded cage that looked great and sparkly, but was pretty cold and lacked any real familial bonds. She was isolated form others so she could focus on her training, this included her older twin brothers: Elladan and Lorien. She showed a connection to the light at an early age, no doubt from her father, which her grandmother loathed but decided to "make it work" by shoving Rosala on to a path to get into the Royal Guard. That was where she met her best and only friend Zaennicus Silverfrost! They drank their feelings together and she beat the crap out of his bullies cause like I said she had a lot of rage. The polite noble girl facade only worked for so much bull crap. Sometimes the kiddy gloves had to come off in the name of friendship! They do eventually meet again after being freed from Arthas' grasps and continue to be best buds 5ever cause screw dying apparently?

Well she found a friend which was great but ya know life ain't easy when you live on Azeroth and every other year is a new apocalyptic disaster and it just so happened that year was Artha's destruction of Silvermoon. You know what's not fun kids? Watching your only friend get engulfed by ghouls and raised from the dead as you stand there with a runic blade through your stomach as the darn Light tries to stop the transformation into a death knight which basically means you take an hour to mcfreaking die and it hurts like heck! And that was how she died. The first time. After that she became this immortal thing and liked to test the limits which really freaks people out when they first meet you. I'll explain down below. In a legit paragraph not just my bs. 

DEATH KNIGHT PSA  
Okay the legit stuff: My take on Death Knights!

The way I interpret Death Knights is, well, my personal view of them. I have looked over the lore we get in game and other mediums for clues as to what exactly Death Knights are. I can’t promise the Death Knights I create are what Blizzard wanted them to be seen as or are the “canon” way Death Knights should behave. 

So what is a Death Knight? To me they are mortals turned pseudo immortal through the Scourge, a necromantic plague created by the Burning Legion in order to bring chaos to Azeroth. There are many creatures that are part of the Scourge, some are simple skeletons, some are Liches, and there are even vampires! In fact the Forsaken race are humans turned into undead zombie like humanoids. These guys were bound to the Lich King’s will for a while before breaking free. Death Knights are another variation of the Scourge and the second Lich King, Arthas, was a Death Knight before fusing with the first Lich King. Death Knights can be any race in Azeroth, including the Forsaken, and they were killed in battle by Arthas and his Scourge minions. 

Now, how I see it they are not undead like the Forsaken. I like to think Arthas over the years tried to raise Death Knights in his image since his transition into a Death Knight was different than the first Death Knights that came before him. He never died, but instead gave up his soul for power. I like to think then the new generation of Death Knights have more mortal features. For example my Death Knight, Rosala, uses the blood spec which involves blood magic using her own blood as a source of power for some spells. This would then require a Death Knight ot have a body that pumps blood through it. Arthas also tended to feed his Death Knights, though poorly and with humanoid meat, and Death Knights can get drunk. Death Knights can also feel pain and are often tortured on Arthas’ command because they gain power through pain. In order for all of that to happen you need to have fully functional organs which requires a working nervous system. I think it would just be easier for Arthas to just make all the organs work instead of picking only a few in order to save time and reap additional benefits and deal with minor inconveniences. It would make sense then for Arthas to give them fully functioning bodies in order to be the most effective with their new abilities. To have working organs will allow them to feel pain and have a supply of blood to use. 

This then would make the Scourge more of an infection that mutates the body of a Death Knight similar to more modern interpretations of vampirism or lycanthropy we see in the media. It would probably render the host clinically dead for a few minutes while the transformation takes place as well as binding them mentally to the Lich King. Since the Scourge is a arcane disease it can go beyond just biological changes since the Death Knights exhibit changes in their mental state such as, the aforementioned binding to the Lich’s will and a almost insatiable hunger for violence. 

I do not view Death Knights as perfect, they can still be hurt severly and suffer from various side effects of their “undeath”. Those more attuned to the arcane, like elves or ex mages, see these shadow creatures at times that mock them relentlessly in hopes to drive them insane. Koltira Deathweaver experienced this when he was trying to join the Horde. These shadow creatures are commonly seen when a Death Knight is trying to sleep, which means they don't sleep often. To me, this can lead to fatigue and a loss of control over their “hunger”. The hunger is also a side effect. A Death Knight is designed to kill, if they are not killing they suffer withdrawal pains so to speak. The need for violence is like an addiction that was instilled in them in order to turn them into deadly weapons. If this hunger is sated they will go insane and go on a murder spree till the hunger is sated for the moment. I will explore options in my story for how the Knights of the Ebon Blade deal with their hunger, as well as who the Knights of the Ebon Blade are. 

There are of course expected side effects I would think a Death Knight has such as guilt, ptsd, social rejection, emotional numbness, ect. These will also be something I explore and use in order to add more depth to the Death Knight characters instead of them just being edge lords. One idea i have which may get me some flac is the idea of pseudo immortality. Now in game when you die you go to a graveyard and either your soul self can go find your body for a resurrection or you can ask the residential Spirit Healer to rez you right at the graveyard. If you rez with the Spirit Healer you have resurrection sickness for 10 minutes which is a pretty bad debuff in the game. I plan to have some fun with that, but more importantly I want to add that into the game as an aspect of Death Knights and possibly other classes as well (especially other “adventures” aka the PC you make). How I plan to do this is to have it so a Death Knight’s soul and body are tied to the Scourge. So as long as the Scourge exists then a Death Knight will too. They will still die, suffer from that pain, and have to have their body recover but they cannot cross over to the next life. This can be both a gift and a curse. They will be great allies since they can take on the more risky tasks without fear of death, but there is a huge emotional and mental impact of never being able to move on. Rosala will definitely be dealing with this in her story. 

I want Death Knights to have power but not gods and op. The Light hurts them more than most, they can still feel pain, they are rejected by everything, but hey at least they have ice powers now! In my opinion a Death Knight has a bittersweet existence and that is what i really want to convey in this story.

SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS A LEGIT THOUGHT!

MISC. FACTS  
She has a mini ghoul named Nubs from when she tried to raise the dead. She was told to eliminate him but she couldn't bring herself to do it and kept him secret till she was freed.  
She has a BBB or Big Blue (troll) Boyfriend. You can's stop her.  
She calls Illidan, Illidaaaaamyoufine or Illidaddy. He never said if he cared or not.  
She loves sugar even after being transformed!


	2. Rosala's Anti-Bulling Campaign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this pre-third war drabble, Royal Guard recruits Zaen and Rosala have fun at training! Zaen is being bullied by some lame-o's so Rosala does what she was bred for...hitting things.

Rosala was the first one done with the typical laps around the city. It was nothing new, she always was one of the first to finish whatever their trainers threw at them. Rosala’s bright blue eyes stared up into the equally blue sky. She felt the ice cold glares of other recruits panting at the finish mark but didn’t bother to look. The white clouds drifted by slowly, softly providing shade here and there which other newbies took to like flies to honey. Despite the sweat plastering wisps of black hair to her neck and ears Rosala had no issues with heat. She had been training in the pouring rain, heavy sleet, freezing snow, and the blazing sun since she was a child. Training was part of her nature by now, just as fighting was in her blood. It appeared that would be coming in handy today. 

“Heh, what a joke you are,” a haughty masculine voice came from the other side of the courtyard. “Fucking drunk, do you even know a damn thing about Belore?” Rosala’s eyes snapped to scene. Two paladin trainees stood tall, one with red hair the color of a carrot and a blondie. The blonde male was laughing at his own joke while his female companion simply smirked. To no surprise for Rosala they had cornered another recruit. Rosala sighed and straightened up. Her armored boots clinking against the cobblestone of the courtyard. She felt everyone's eyes follow her as she made bold strides across the courtyard. All at once the newbies grew still and quiet save the two morons having the time of their life. Rosala had quickly gained a reputation fitting of a Silvershield, not only for being the first Paladin in her family line but for being one of the best recruits in her class. Of course it wasn’t as easy as people thought. Many figured it was because of her privileged status in high elven society and noble birth that she received such praise and position, others believed she wasn’t even alive but some sort of machine that just kept going and never stopping. That was more true than the former, she never did know when to stop. She never let herself rest, not if she wanted to be perfect and definitely not if she wanted to be free from Lady Silvershield’s wrath. However, if there was one thing every recruit did know about there fellow student Rosala Silvershield, it was to never piss her off. 

Rosala was one to rarely get upset. She kept her feelings to herself as she was raised. That being said, her fellow recruits didn’t need to see her mad to know that it would end badly for everyone involved. Her physical strength was expected given her family history but her ties to the Light were beyond her years. Rosala made a mental note to thank her father for it. People feared her, and they had every reason to. She was not one to fuck with, not if you like your bones intact and inside your skin. That being said, these two assholes apparently forgot that. It just so happened that the person they had backed into a wall was none other than Rosala’s only friend: Zaen. Zaen was the only person Rosala had put any bit of trust in and the only one allowed to touch her. He tended to speak on her behalf and had a more energetic aura in comparison to her dazed yet disconcerting one. While she had made acquaintances, it was blatantly obvious that Zaen was her true friend. 

As she crossed the silent courtyard Rosala’s eyes locked with Zaen’s. His eyes were glassy, partially due to a hangover but also because of his perpetrators' cutting words. They rang out loudly, echoing off the surrounding buildings. 

“I mean for fuck’s sake you can’t even defend yourself from your wife and you are suppose to protect our king?! Like that will ever happen,” Blondie sneered before punching Zaen right in the stomach. Luckily the armor helped with blow but Zaen couldn’t help but double over from the wind being knocked out of him. His beautiful pale blonde hair formed a curtain over his face as he coughed violently. Still, even after that his eyes still found their way back to Rosala’s. With every step she had gained more and more enraged. Still she was quiet and calm on the outside, but everyone had taken plenty of steps back as she passed. 

“Fucking looser just kill yourself already and save us all some trouble yeah?” The Blondie added before laughing loudly. Carrot head had joined in but quickly stopped when she noticed Rosala. Her face twisted in fear as she grew pale, tugging violently on the pauldron of Blondie. He shrugged her off “Hey what's the big dea-” He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Before him only five feet away stood Rosala. He just blinked before turning back to Carrot head. “What? Her? Seriously, she knows he’s a piece of shit.” He said jerking his thumb at Zaen who had straightened up but had one arm wrapped around his stomach. 

“Is that so.” Rosala said flatly.

“Yeah, come one Silvershield you can’t tell me you actually care about him. He’s just a pet for you. I know Lady Silvershield raised you to be her heir, to be a classy woman. I mean someone like you, it’s disgusting to even be around such drunken scum. You should be with your suitors, you know guys like me” Blondie said winking as he met her and put his hand on her shoulder. “An ex-noble, he can’t be seen with people like us. True nobles meant to lead our people”

“Last time I checked you had no say in my business.” Rose picked up his arm and removed it from her person in slight disgust. “Besides, we all know what you did last summer Sunspear. The whispers say you and your first cousin, not removed mind you, had some intense family bonding on the shore of your parent’s beach property. I didn’t realize you liked to keep it in the family, then again the Sunspears were always very concerned with their bloodline.” Blondie’s face grew red as his face twisted in pure rage. Rosala cocked her head to the side in feint confusion. “What’s wrong we were talking about disgusting things correct? As far as I’m concerned the only disgusting piece of shit in this facility is you. I mean we all know she is more of a sibling to you than a cousin isn't she …” Gasps could be heard as well as stifled whispers from the crowd that had formed - “or well at least according to the maid who your father fucked before promptly firing. Would you like me to tell her you wish her well, she’s actually my assistant back hom-”

“You fucking bitch…” Blondie hissed taking a step back before changing stances. “I’ll kill you!” he screeched.

“If only..”Rosala muttered under her breath. He charged her with his right arm arcing ready to hit her flat in the face. Before he even had a chance to complete his swing, Rosala grabbed it with her left hand without a second thought. Her grip was tight like a bear trap, her fingers digging in between the plate pieces and into his flesh. He flinched and tried to use his left hand to punch her in the ribs. Rosala gracefully side stepped his blow as he stumbled forward. In a quick moment he looked at her in rage which was quickly replaced with fear as a grotesque smile graced her lips. In a blink it was gone, but her eyes still blazed with murderous intent. Only he saw and he was the only one who needed to. Panic pierced Blondie’s heart, as Rose tugged his right arm straight out passing it to her right hand, and in one swift blow brought her left fist down into the elbow joint. There was a screech of plate sliding against plate followed by a sickening snap. Blondie didn’t have a chance to scream. Rosala had dropped his arm and covered his mouth with a gloved hand. He cradled his now broken arm as tears pricked his eyes. Everyone had gone silent save a few “owws”. Rosala leaned in and whispered into his ear, “I think it would be best if you found a new profession darling. Now, be a good boy and don’t scream.” 

She let him go and he quickly got some distance from her. Rosala gave him a quick glance before turning her back and walking to Zaen. He stared at her, eyes wide but there was no fear in them. Rosala couldn't help but smile, only he would look impressed with her and not terrified of her. When she reached him she gave a small bow. “I apologize on behalf of the nobel houses for his behavior. I will see to it personally that it never happens again.” 

“Oh Rosie always so polite,” Zaen chuckled before sharply inhaling from pain. “Ah fuck he got me better than I thought.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Rosala said softly. She held out her hand but he waved it off.

“Thanks but no thanks I got it. I would just prove his point if I didn’t walk it off.” 

“He’s an asshole Zaen, a little man who wants to put others down to make himself feel big. It was a low blow.”

“Literally.” Zaen chuckled. Rose just rolled her eyes. “How about we get out of here before Officer Keenan comes and kicks your ass.” 

“Agreed. I like my ribs not broken.” Rosala nodded.

“You and me both.”

The pair quickly walked away, out of sight and out of mind of the crowd that decided to mob around Blondie. His friend was screaming for an instructor to come help. As Rose and Zaen made their way to a close side street could an exasperated sigh followed by “Then hit her back next time rookie” and they couldn’t help but giggle all the way to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaen belongs to Chrystallene ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystallene/pseuds/Chrystallene )
> 
> Keenan/Aeron belongs to FanFeral ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanferal )


End file.
